Music of the Night
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Oneshot. AU. A song was calling to him. Slowly, surely, it was luring him to a place of no return. And yet... he found himself unable to resist. Alpha Pair.


EDIT: We all know of the horrendous Type 2 error here in , so I'm going to try to do a trick I saw on the forums on posting stories in big fandoms. This is PRINCE OF TENNIS, and if it doesn't go over to the link for TeniPuri, I'll delete this.

So... a friend of mine challenged me to write something that is 'hot, sexy but not veering off into mature territory'. As my girlfriend and I watched Phantom of the Opera (well, she watched while I buried myself in Anne Rice's Lestat book) I heard the song that inspired the ficlet below.

Friend's challenge plus Phantom of the Opera plus Vampire Chronicles equals this oneshot. You know what to expect, guys. The song is 'Music of the Night' sung by the Phantom himself, and I recommend you to listen while reading.

Disclaimers and Warnings: Konomi-sensei's. Shounen-ai Alpha Pair. Song not mine either.

* * *

He woke up from his deep slumber, opening his eyes. A song was calling to him, a melody that had haunted him for a very long time, and it was only now that he chose to listen to it. Pulling a robe over his half-naked body, he strained to hear more, slowly falling under the song's spell.

**Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation... **

The low hum of the music now beckoned to him, to drop everything and follow where the notes led him, and he was more than willing to, instantly leaving the comfort of his soft sheets, not caring anymore if he was seen or that he was going to make others concern for his safety.

All that mattered right now was the song that was made for him.

**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination... **

He closed his eyes, letting the melody engulf him completely, the reality fading away as if in a dream.

**Silently the senses abandon their defenses...**

The song swirled around him, teasing, seducing, filling his senses completely. His feet had all but glided, feeling feather light, as the colors and lines blended and mixed to form intricate patterns he had never seen before. The sun slowly sank on the horizon, splashing the corridor with a the fiery hues of orange red and pink as twilight descended, both day and night mixing as he passed along a corridor that seemed to be familiar, in the back of his mind.

Soon darkness overtook and the moon shone on him, highlighting his effeminate face and the contours of his body clothed by smooth white skin, as he slowly danced under the silver streams of moonlight. He didn't know where he was, or where his destination lay, but the music continued to guide him, and that thought comforted him.

**Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor...**  
**Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender... **

His fingers skimmed along the walls, finding the rough texture against the pads of his fingers delightful and moving. Slowly he opened his cerulean colored eyes, a breath of warm air escaping from his parted lips as the voice continued to call for him. He murmured his consent, his bare feet quietly padding along cold cement as he slowly descended a flight of stairs. But the cold barely registered to him, finding his body warm, as the music continued to envelop him, smoothing away any uncertainty and fear he may have.

**Turn your face away from the garish light of day,****  
****Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -**

Suddenly he raised his hand forward, reaching out as he felt a presence in front of him, wanting to touch and to be touched, as he felt lost, incomplete, without someone beside him.

**And listen to the music of the night...**

His hand was suddenly taken by another, longer, bigger, more calloused, but the brushing of their skin brought him such joy, pupils dilating in pleasure as he was guided slowly, tenderly, gently, though he can't see the face of the person in front of him.

The loose robe that fitted his body whispered against his bare legs, caressing his body almost lovingly, as he looked around almost dazedly, the flames of the candles and the lamps surrounding the both of them crackling merrily as he was led deeper in the inner sanctum.

**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!**  
**Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!**

His companion seemed to know that his attention was faltering, because he felt a pressure against his chin and his face was turned forward, not once stopping the walk as he let himself be drawn forward, already lost in the myriad of feelings that claimed him completely.

He could see his companion clearly now, and no amount of description he gave could give the man justice. Raven black hair spilling around a chiseled, handsome face, and eyes of ocher brown that seemed to penetrate into his very soul. The man was simply too beautiful for him to describe completely, too ethereal looking, almost as if he wasn't from this world. But the man seemed to know his thoughts, for he smiled, a simple curve of the lips that instantly made him feel breathless.

**Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!****  
****And you'll live as you've never lived before...**

They finally stopped walking, and almost at once, the man vanished from his sight. He wanted to cry out for his loss, but as he saw his surroundings for the first time, he gasped softly. It was simply the most enchanting bedroom he had ever seen decked in gold and dark blue, the furnace providing warmth beside a large poster bed, whose silk curtains were drawn back. The chandelier above him was not alight, but was illuminated by the fire, bathing the room in orange and gold.

**Softly, deftly, music shall surround you... **

He could still hear the song, reverberating all around him, louder now, more centered, as he finally found the place where he was supposed to be. He spied his reflection at the corner of his eye and was now face to face with a mirror, seeing himself for the first him.

Almost hesitantly he moved towards it, his hand finally touching the smooth surface as his refection stared back at him, as his eyes, full of blue liquid smoke, widened at the sight behind him.

**Hear it, feel it secretly possess you...**

A finger softly skimmed along the line of his neck up to his jaw, and he tilted his head back, shuddering a breath as his body reacted instantly. All he could see was the intensity of those hazel orbs, as their gazes met in the reflection of the mirror. He could feel the warmth of the body just behind him, close enough to feel but far enough to not touch, a maddening mixture of emotions that had him struggling to decide on whether he should close the distance between them or not.

**Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind, ****  
**

A hand was suddenly upon his waist, and his head supported by a lean shoulder, eyes slowly fluttering shut as he felt a warm breath on his hair, a soft caress on his wrist, a hand traveling up his arm, as his hand was brought up and pressed against a cheek, his fingers memorizing every contour of the handsome face.

**In this darkness that you know you cannot fight – **

He opened his eyes once more, gazing into the mirror, the image of two lovers imprinted clearly into his mind before feeling the weight on his waist skim lower, before leaving it completely, only for both hands to grasp his hand, lacing their fingers together as the other man moved to his side, before pressing his knuckles to a pair of reddened lips. He watched the gesture silently, feeling his heart melt at the sight, before meeting the brown-colored gaze once more.

**The darkness of the music of the night... **

He was once again led to the middle of the room, their eyes never leaving each other as he was slowly spun, before settling into strong, solid arms; his hand was placed on a shoulder, a hand clamped firmly into his hip, no amount of space visible between their bodies as they both stared to dance, the song inside his head beating in time to their steps. Their hands were clasped tightly together, seeing nothing, feeling nothing but each other, darkened chocolate orbs intent on his own as they twirled and spun, the melody around them never ceasing to play even as they slowed their courtly dance.

**Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world!****  
****Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!**

_Stay with me, _his gaze seemed to say. _Stay with me forevermore, and let us be trapped together in this moment of ecstasy. _The hand that that was previously on his hip before had possessed his waist, and his own hand, too had traveled upwards, to bury themselves in silky obsidian locks.

_Who are you? _His own eyes seemed to murmur back. _And how did you manage to find me? _And yet, despite his queries, he knew that his answer would be yes. The other man was everything he had wanted and needed, he knew that now.

_I have been looking for you for a long time. _His brain was unable to think clearly, and yet he knew he trusted his man completely – even with his life. _You are everything that I hold dear, and I'm unwilling to let you go._

_Your name then, _his eyes looked almost pleading.

_Please tell me your name._

**Let your soul**  
**Take you where you long to be! **

They eventually stopped, and the music also ceased, leaving the two of them standing alone in the dimly lit room, their only source of light blazing in the fireplace, casting a multitude of shadows over their faces.

**Only then can you belong to me...**

_Tell me your name, and I will tell you mine._

"Yukimura Seiichi." He whispered, finally breaking the silence of the room, his voice sounding melodious, but at the same time, hesitant. It was as if the spell that had befallen him had broken, and he could only watch, half-stunned, half-mesmerized, as the other man finally opened the floodgates of his soul.

"Sanada Genichirou."

The name inspired so many and yet so little at the same time, and a wave of nostalgia washed over him, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room. A puff of warm air touched his forehead and he sighed, smelling spice, terribly masculine and addicting, even as Sanada Genichirou left his stand and slowly walked around him, observing him with those depthless brown eyes, their bodies close enough to feel each other's heat, but never touching.

**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication...**

A pair of large hands slowly cupped his face and he was forced to look up. Cold heat. Flaming ice. Passion and indifference. Loyalty and unfaithfulness. Love and hate. Love and lust. His steady ocher gaze held more contradictions than similarities, and Yukimura found that he preferred it that way.

"Yes." His voice was barely above a whisper. "Forever."

**Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation...**

The soft kiss placed upon his lips sent his senses ablaze, as he felt himself falling deeper, more completely, leaving his mind blank and body limp as he succumbed to the man's embrace, letting himself be carried by steady arms to the comfortable silken sheets, finding them cool against his exposed skin as he lay there, dazed and befuddled, but not afraid. His eyes could see nothing and everything, the candles whose lights were swaying gently, the fireplace whose fire made the chandelier shimmer delightfully, to the dark hue of the blue and gold comforters he now lain in.

The bed dipped down near his hip, but he couldn't find the strength to look up as a shadow hovered over him, content to just lay there, defenseless, knowing instinctively that Genichirou wasn't going to hurt him.

A deep voice murmured against his ear, lips just brushing against his earlobe, making him shudder as a larger body covered his own, with questing fingers carefully exploring each line and ridge of his body, nudging away any hindrances in clothing until Yukimura was sure that every part of his body had already melted into liquid under the heated touches. Then those lips touched his neck and he gasped, hands automatically grasping the back of a strong neck as his pulse quickened, almost sure that Genichirou could hear the fleetingly fast beats against his skin.

"Are you willing to give up your life for me? To turn back on the life you've led until now? To leave everything and be with me until the end of time?"

"Yes," He breathed back, breath pulsing, eyes half-lidded as he all pressed the man against him. "Anything. Everything."

He felt Genichirou smile against his neck.

**Let the dream begin...**

And then Yukimura felt the pain. Pain beyond anything than he could imagine. It pierced him, slowly, almost sensually, imbedding itself in him, in his very core. But it was sweet, lingering... undeniably intoxicating. Despite himself, he craved for the bittersweet ache, and yet he could sense that Genichirou was still holding back, still trying to break him in the most gentle way he could.

He would have nothing of that. He wanted to be possessed, fully and completely, in this man's hands alone.

Something inside him shattered, and he forced Genichirou inside him, more... more... deeper... deeper... until he didn't know where he started and the other ended. He cried out as both pain and pleasure mixed, the latter increasing in intensity until he could feel nothing but the tendrils of ecstasy snaking through his veins, as memories, both his and Genichirou's, flashed by his mind in rapid succession, each turning into dust as quickly as they appeared, swirling around his muddled brain.

He had never felt this connected with another person, and never felt the love as deeply as he did now, as he arched his back, his curved neck supported by an arm as he was raised off the bed, wanting more, needing more, the sheer intimacy of it had him grasping the black locks harshly, as a tidal wave of heat and total rapture swept over him in blissful tides. He could sense everything, the rapid beating of their hearts, a steady drum which synchronized with every pulse, the whisper of a tongue tasting his skin, the small trickle of liquid which stained his flesh...

**Let your darker side give in to the power of**** the music that I write...**

It seemed that the waves of pleasure would go on and on, but he found his grip slowly slackening, his strength fading away, his vision slowly darkening with each passing second. Soon he was finding it hard to breathe as well, though he didn't know what the cause of it was. His heart slowed in tempo, almost struggling to take another pump, as he felt himself go limp, his life passing though his eyes, as he almost gave himself to the comfortable darkness.

"Not yet." Dimly he could hear Genichirou's voice, and Yukimura found himself listening as intently as he could, once again dazzled by the rich, powerful tenor of his voice. He was being laid down on the soft sheets once more, and all he could see was blurred shapes and colors. Somehow... going to sleep seemed to be a good idea now...

"Seiichi." His head was tilted forward, and he saw a blurry outline of a handsome face, the brown eyes looking at him with an unreadable expression, though that might just be from his incoherence. Yukimura tried to smile, but the simple action tired him, and just as he was closing his eyes completely, his lips were parted open and something invaded his mouth.

He couldn't describe it. It was a myriad of tastes, and yet it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted in his entire life. His tongue lapped at the succulent sweetness, wanting to taste more of it, coaxing its giver to give him more. It was addicting, as the blood kiss slowly filled his body with energy, coating every vein, every artery in his body as their tongues battled and danced against each other. He moaned, pressing Genichirou closer, drinking in more of that ambrosia that had him teetering on the edge of insanity, obsessed with milking every drop of the heavenly essence that had mind spinning wildly.

And in one fluid motion, Genichirou pulled away from him, and he cried out mournfully at his loss, chest heaving, lips stained with crimson liquid.

**The power of the music of the night...**

Genichirou leaned over him, brushing away the strands of hair covering his face, tasted his bloodied lips. Yukimura smiled at him successfully, feeling his skin start to prickle, as he found himself captivated by those auburn colored orbs.

"Sleep, Seiichi. I'll be with you soon." A brush of lips against his forehead, and Yukimura found himself falling into slumber, almost not noticing the slow change of his body, as he cupped the face above him, blue eyes still hazy and lidded as a colder hand covered his own, fingers twining, never leaving.

And as he opened his eyes, waking up from his restful sleep, he found himself changed. His white skin translucent, eyes a vivid shade of violet, the locks of his hair almost vibrant in their deep shade of midnight blue as he stared at himself in the mirror.

"Beautiful." A voice suddenly said behind him, and he reached his hand back, making contact with a smooth cheek above him as he smiled at their reflection, pearly white teeth glinting subtly in the dimness of the room, their hearts and bodies untouched by time and space, forever trapped in the beauty of live everlasting.

**You alone can make my song take flight–****  
****Help me make the music of the night...**

The song was starting again...

* * *

Vampire!Sanada and Human!Yukimura. The warning was supposed to be before, but oh well. Originally it was supposed to be the other way around, with a different subplot, but I play around with POVs lately and I find Yukimura's challenging. I MIGHT make this a twoshot, with Sanada's view this time, but I need a number of agreements first. What do you think? Tell me your thoughts, and if I get convinced, I'll make it as soon as I get the right song for it.

And yes, Yukimura here is under the influence caused by Sanada's compelling voice. Sanada, you bastard.

On another note, I recently got hooked up on Glee, after my girlfriend and I watched the whole 1st season on DVD. I suddenly had a vision of Sanada singing 'Teenage Dream' to Yukimura (which is hilarious to think about).

And yes, I have a, dare I say it, man crush on Darren Criss. The guy's totally awesome, and when I confessed to my girlfriend about my man crush, she squealed and told me very happily that if ever I realize that I'm bi and I have a real crush on a guy, she would not hesitate to break up with me at once, very willingly, and would even help me get that guy as a boyfriend. As long as it's a guy I'm crushing on, she reminded me.

*sighs* BL fangirls.

Reviews and comments welcomed and appreciated.

**_Mitsukai20_**


End file.
